When Wizards Went to McKinley
by doggylover99
Summary: Many ideas start out simple,like sending wizards to muggle schools to see first hand how muggle school is like.But as a certain Glee Club is about to find out, simple is just another word for complicated.Old Title:Wizards of Lima Ohio and Their Companions
1. The WIMP Program

Chapter One

_Dear Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_The Wizard Is Muggle Program (WIMP), is pleased to inform you that you will be placed in __Lima, Ohio, USA__. You will go to __William McKinley High School__, along with fellow student(s), __Draco Malfoy__. You will be staying at __10 Carriage Way__ in __Mr. Richard Deptula's__ house. To familiarize yourself with muggle items, please read the information packet provided. Your train will leave at __4:00 P.M__ to take you to your destination. We hope you have a good time learning about muggles, having a go at high school, and enjoying yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_The WIMP Team_

Ginny sighed as she read the letter once again. The clock read 3:15, so she still had a good 45 minutes to kill. She still couldn't believe she was going to some rundown town in America called Lima, with none other than the self conceited Draco Malfoy.

A glance around her dormitory room told her that everyone else had left. Ginny sighed again as she began pacing the room. She hated being the last to leave. It always made her feel abandoned. "Stupid Tom Riddle," she muttered to herself.

Everything that was about to happen was completely Voldemort's fault. After the war, the ministry decided that all the people who had attended school the year leading up to Voldemort's death had to redo the last six months. But that still left six months after winter break to kill. So they had come up with the idea of WIMP.

The idea was, wizarding family kids had to go to muggle schools to get an idea of muggle life. This way, in the future, nobody could turn out like Voldemort because the kids had figured out how wonderful muggles are.

Ginny had liked the idea at first, but when she realized she would be going to the middle of nowhere with Draco Malfoy, she decided that maybe this wouldn't be such a picnic.

/

"Ginny, it's nearly four, time to go!" Hermione yelled from the common room. Ginny grabbed her stuff and taking one last look around the dormitory, left the room.

/

Down at the train station, Ginny said her last goodbyes to her friends.

"Ginny, if you have any questions concerning muggles, just floo me ok?" Hermione asked.

"Ok Hermione." Ginny replied.

"You look so downcast little sister. What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing, really." Ginny answered.

"Say, Ginny who's going with you to that muggle town?" Harry spoke up suddenly. Then he looked away quickly. Ginny and Harry had broke up. Harry felt that being an Auror was priority, so he rarely ever saw Ginny, and when he did, he was very distant. Ginny got so frustrated with him, that she broke it off.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy." Ginny said nonchalantly. Hermione looked like she swallowed a frog. Ron's face went really red, and he moved his mouth up and down, but no sound came out.

Finally Ron spluttered, "W-w-w-hat?"

"It seems like Weasley has lost the ability to speak." A voice belonging to no other than Draco Malfoy drawled. The four people spun around to face Draco Malfoy smirking at them. He had changed after the war.

He still had the same smirk, and gelled back blonde hair, but a lot of other things had changed. His eyes were still stormy gray, but his forehead crinkled with worry much more. Draco Malfoy had turned into a man.

Even though his family had switched sides in the war, things had changed for the Malfoys. People no longer treated them like gods; they were treated as normal people. Draco could no longer make snide comments about muggles and muggle borns. He had to treat them like equals.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby sister!" Ron said in a venomous tone.

"I've changed Weasley. Of course I won't!" Draco spat at Ron. The two locked eyes, and they seemed to have a staring contest.

Ron seemed to sense something and relaxed. "Just keep her safe for me ok Malfoy?" Ron said in a resigned tone.

"I will." was all he said before he boarded the train.

/

As they sat across from one another in the compartment, Ginny stared at him. She was still wondering about what had happened between Ron and Draco at the station. It must be hard for him she reflected. Imagine if you grew up learning to hate muggle borns and muggles, but then told to change. He must be struggling she thought.

"Something wrong with my face, Weasley?" Draco asked smirking.

"N-no," Ginny stuttered, blushing.

Ginny was saved when the compartment door opened and a plump middle aged lady came in. She handed a few pamphlets to the two young people, and asked if they had any questions.

/

Draco Malfoy stared at the door of 10 Carriage Way. He felt a bit nervous now, a feeling he wasn't quite used to. All his life, people had cowered before him and his family. But things had changed after Voldemort's death. Many people were suspicious of his family, even though Harry Potter himself had verified that the Malfoys were good.

If someone told him that he would end up in a muggle town with Ginny Weasley, he would have laughed at their face. But here he was, in that exact situation.

"Should I ring the doorbell?" Ginny asked him nervously.

"Sure, why not Weasley," he drawled putting on a mask of indifference on his face, even though his insides felt like they were being boiled. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought.


	2. The First Days in Lima

** Hello, I hope you're enjoying this fanfic. Also, I decided to switch from third person narration to first person narration. Please review!**

Chapter Two

Draco's POV

The door swung open, and to my surprise, a girl stood facing us. I had expected an intimidating man, but I got a 16 year old girl instead. She had brown hair, and chestnut colored eyes. She was really pretty. The girl was subconsciously twirling her wand between her fingers.

"You guys must be Draco and Ginny! I'm Rachael Deptula, Richard Deptula's daughter. Come in!" she said, waving her hand at us to go inside.

The house was small for my taste, but the girl Weasley gasped when we walked in.

"This is a really pretty house!" she gushed, looking around like it was a museum.

"Thank you! My Dad is always busy, so I'm the one who makes sure the house is livable," Rachael said. "This will be your room Ginny, and the one next to it is yours Draco."

I put my stuff in the room, and then walked back out into the hallway. Ginny and Rachael were talking animatedly, like they had known one another for a life time. "Draco, we were just going to go have some tea. Care to join us?"

/

The days flew by. Rachael took us downtown a few times, so we got to look around. I began getting used to using all the muggle gadgets, and start using my wand less. The only thing I could never get used to was the idea of airplanes. I just didn't understand how a chunk of metal can stay in the air so long.

Ginny and Rachael were quickly becoming really good friends. They were always laughing and clutching each other. One day, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Gin, I hear you broke up with high and mighty Harry Potter." Rachael said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, he was too focused in his work, and I felt like he was beginning to forget about me." Ginny answered. This surprised me, because I thought that those two would one day get married.

"That's too bad. We'll find you a guy here in Lima. After all, the ministry wants us to breed with muggles." Rachael said in a sly voice.

"Ew, that's gross! Breed is such a term for animals!" Ginny said indignantly. Rachael merely laughed.

"Well if you knew the guys here, they are animals." Rachael joked.

"Really, all of them?" Ginny asked.

"Some of the ones in the Glee Club are halfway decent, because they don't care about popularity as much. But most of the other guys are Neanderthals." Rachael answered.

"Do you go to the Muggle School, or is there a wizard school somewhere around here?" Ginny asked.

"Quite a few miles from here, there is a wizard school like an American version of Hogwarts, although it isn't a boarding school." Rachael said. "Come on, let's go outside."

I quickly stepped away from the door and went back upstairs.

Ginny's POV

/

All too soon, break was over. To tell you the truth, I was really nervous about going to this muggle school. Even though both Rachael and Hermione had done their best to fill me in, I didn't know a thing about muggle schools.

As Malfoy and I walked towards the school, I glanced around nervously. Rachael had told me which people might be able to help us, so I tried to see if I could spot them. Unfortunately, I couldn't. Soon we reached William McKinley High School.

It wasn't huge, but it was pretty big. People were out on the school lawn horsing about. Rachael had told us to go to the principal's office, but I couldn't tell were that was. Draco unconsciously shifted closer to me, as we both looked around. Saying we were confused and lost was a huge understatement.

Two guys approached us. They were big, and they both were wearing football jackets.

"You guys must be the new foreign exchange students Figgins talked about." One of the oafs said.

"Yes, we're from England." I replied.

The two big football players were holding a cup full of what looked like ice and food coloring. They gave one another evil grins.

"Welcome to McKinley then." The other oaf said.

They threw the slushies at our faces.

**This chapter is kind of short. Just in case you're wondering, they meet the Glee kids in the next chapter. This story takes place after Funeral and before New York. But some of the scenes that happened in New York I will include. When Draco and Ginny arrive, the glee club still has several weeks til Nationals. Please review!**


	3. Quinn Fabray

**Just for clarification, Rachael Deptula and Rachel Berry are two different people.**

Chapter Three

Draco's POV

All I could feel was the coldness of the slushie, then there was my eyes which felt like they were burning. It was funny really. The slushie makes you all cold, yet your eyes feel like they are on fire.

The two guys walked away laughing about gullible new kids and "you should have seen their faces". I was so friggin' mad! Those two stupid jocks, how dare they do that to a Malfoy! I should have been the one that did it to them!

"I'm going to pound their stupid faces to cream! How dare they slushie a Malfoy!" I said in a rage to Weasley, and I reached for my wand.

"No Malfoy! You can't be seen with a wand! We're not among wizards anymore! They don't know that you're a Malfoy!" she said back and grabbed my hand to prevent me pulling my wand out.

The instant her fingers brushed against my skin, I froze. My hand felt like it was on **fire**, **and** my nerves tingled.

Ginny froze too. "Your skin's cold. Like **ice**," she murmured.

Quinn's POV

I watched as the two new foreign exchange students entered the building. They looked so lost and confused, that I felt bad for them. Normally, I block out my emotions, but these two just looked so helpless, looking around.

The guy had blonde hair, ice grey eyes, and very pale skin. His face was kind of pointy, but he looked like a lazy, laidback guy. His clothes were all expensive looking, so I expected him to be a rich person. The girl looked like the complete opposite. She had flaming red hair and caramel colored eyes, and a lot of freckles. She looked around everywhere with curiosity, and she looked really kind and caring.

I considered going up to them. Maybe I could get them to join the glee club, so we had a bigger shot at Regionals. Plus, in a little town like Lima, not a lot of new people come around. They didn't know my history yet. Maybe I had a shot at having friends again. A clean slate.

Just then Azimio and another football player walked up to them with slushies. 'This can't be good,' I thought. I watched as their expressions went from relieved to confused to horrified. Then they got drenched.

I felt really bad for those new foreign exchange students. They looked like lost red puppies after being slushied. I made up my mind to go talk to them.

Ginny's POV

"Not all of us are like them." A voice said behind us. I whirled around, ready to whip my wand out in case. I found myself face to face with a pretty blonde girl with green eyes. She looked sympathetic enough, but one thing I learned from the war is to always check someone's intentions.

I probed her mind, and instantly wished I hadn't.

I was almost overwhelmed by sadness, guilt, numbness, anger, insecurity, and memories. For a girl so pretty and emotionless looking, I was surprised, though not in a good way. I should probably clarify what it feels like to look into someone's mind.

It's like walking into the security room of a huge building. You feel overwhelmed at first by the sheer number of screens, or in mind reading's case, the number of memories and recent thoughts. But if you look at them one by one, you feel less overwhelmed and more interested. In Quinn's case, most of the memories were of some guy named Finn, and hatred to someone called Rachel. Apparently she was pregnant last year.

She had so many depressing emotions. Guilt, Anger, Frustration, they were all in her head. But the biggest was probably sadness.

She was sad that she had to give her baby away. She was sad that her mother was sad about the divorce. Most of all, she was sad that the one guy she had opened her heart to had broken up with her for another girl.

At last, I found the thoughts of Malfoy and me. She was thinking, 'Maybe these guys can help us win Nationals. I just hope I can convince them to join the glee club. Being slushied once is bad enough. What if they don't want the social suicide?'

"Why don't I help you guys get cleaned up?"she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she pulled us into the family restroom.

After we got the entire slushie gunk out, Quinn took us to the principal's office. Principal Figgins decided to make Quinn our guide for the first few days. He modified our schedule so it was exactly like her's.

The day went by pretty quickly. For most of the classes, we just nodded our heads and pretended we were listening while looking around curiously at all the muggle gadgets. Why listen to the class when you can just use Occlumency to read the answer in the teacher's head?

Pretty soon, it was time for lunch. I was nervous because I was scared of those two jerk jocks that had slushied us. But Quinn reassured me that they would probably be harassing Jacob Ben-Israel.

We sat down at a table that was empty except for the three of us. Quinn began making small talk, which Malfoy and I halfheartedly obliged to. Then Quinn began talking about the glee club.

"Do you guys like to sing and/or dance?"She asked, while munching on a carrot.

"I sometimes sing and dance at home when no one's around, which is nearly none of the time because I have 6 brothers." I replied, taking a bite out of my sandwich. I half expected Malfoy to make some snide remark, but he just nodded his head.

"I got some pretty smooth moves, but singing? Not so much," Malfoy said, while working on his Shepherd's Pie.

"Well, I'm in the Glee Club which is awesome. We do a lot of singing and dancing, and in a month or two we'll be heading to Nationals. We need all the people we can get. You guys can definitely join if you want to." Quinn said, while munching a stalk of celery.

I looked over at Malfoy, and we came to a silent agreement.

"Sure we'll do it." Malfoy drawled, while I nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll take you guys after school." Quinn said, but I wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Quinn, a couple of people are staring at you five tables down." I told her, looking discreetly at them. They were an odd looking group. A small looking brunette was talking to everyone at the table happily, but no one was really listening. They were all staring at us.

"Ohh, I thought they wouldn't notice. That's my glee friends." Quinn muttered more to herself then us.

"Well, there's a tall awkward looking guy that's especially gawking at you." Malfoy said smirking, while Quinn blushed and looked down at her salad.

I kicked him under the table, and I got a satisfactory wince. We had an Occlumency argument.

_ What was that for, he asked._

_ Malfoy, why are you stirring up trouble? Her mind, heart, and soul is obviously trying to get over that guy! I said._

_ Hey, he was staring at her! Malfoy said in his own defense._

_ When will you learn ferret? When will you learn? I asked, shaking my head at him._

/

Quinn's POV

It was 3 o'clock, time for glee. Even though I didn't show it, I was nervous. I didn't know if the Glee Club would accept Ginny and Draco. Believe it or not, I really liked those two. But what if their singing and dancing isn't up to par? That would not be good.

I lead the two, who were bickering, down the hall to the choir room. Sooner or later, they would find out about my pregnancy. I hoped that they would accept me.

At the choir room, Mr. Schuester was about to close the door.

"Mr. Shue, these two would like to join the Glee Club," I called out to him. They both nodded feverishly.

"Ok then. Come on in! Quinn, I'll let you introduce them." Mr. Schuester said, beckoning us in.

The Glee Club was its usual boisterous self. Brittany was talking about her cat, Lord Tubbington. Kurt was talking to Mercedes about the new fashion statement. Sam and Puck were comparing their hand sizes. Finn and Rachel were talking about Nationals. Artie, Tina, Mike, Lauren and Santana were arguing about discrimination.

"Guys, be quiet!" Everyone complied. "Thank you. This is Draco and Ginny, they are here to join the glee club and help us win Nationals."Rachel opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Rachel, I assure you they are not spies from Vocal Adrenaline." I said, looking all the glee club members in the eye.

Draco, Ginny and I waited for their reactions.

**Another chapter huh? I've been trying to write longer ones. Oh yeah, I'm sorry if the last few chapters, including this one have seemed kind of rushed. I pledge to try to write better. The plot will pick up once they go to New York, which will be in a few chapters. Please rate and review!**


	4. Gleeks meet Wizards

**Hey guys! This chapter might be a bit confusing, so I'll explain it to you. Up until the POV becomes Mr. Schuester's, everything happens in the few seconds everyone meets Draco and Ginny. **

**Oh yeah, I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also do not own Harry Potter and its characters. **

Chapter Four

Artie's POV

My first thought when I saw those two enter was, those two look like they can dance. Sometimes I wish so badly that I could walk, and then the guy with blonde hair eyed me, almost like he's reading my mind. I shivered. They look nice enough, but the guy looks lazy and like a creeper.

Rachel's POV

When those two walked in and told us that they were joining the glee club, half of the glee kids gave me a don't-you-dare-send-them-to-a-crackhouse look. I just smiled innocently back. They looked more like dancers then singers anyway. Boy was I wrong.

Tina's POV

Those two people look nice enough. They definitely look like they can help us win Nationals.

Finn's POV

I may not be the brightest guy, but I'm not **that **stupid. (Don't comment about that.) I can tell that something is probably going on between that Draco guy and Quinn. You may be pointing at me and saying, Finn Hudson you have a girlfriend! But I do have to look out for friends right?

Kurt's POV

I give Rachel a look. She just smiles sweetly back. I hope she doesn't do anything evil like she did with Sunshine.

Mercedes' POV

When Quinn introduces them, I shoot Rachel a look. She just smiles sweetly back. The boy looks like he is a good dancer, and the girl looks like she could be a great friend. Maybe they can help us win Nationals.

Santana's POV

Yeah, yeah, yeah, two new kids, big deal. I mean they probably can't even sing that great you know? Berry's probably going to send them to the crackhouse anyway.

Brittany's POV

Yay, it's two new kids! Oh my god, I need to tell Lord Tubbington! That guy has the same grin as him! Maybe they're related?

Puck's POV

Damn that girl's hot. I mean that fiery red hair turns me on! She has a nice ass too. Oh god, Berry and Fabray and Zizes are giving me those glares. I think I'll just look away before I get fried.

Mike's POV

That guy Drake or whatever his name is looks like a good dancer. We should so do a duet or something. It's a good thing for the glee club. I mean, everyone else is good at singing, but some of these guys suck at dancing. *cough Finn cough*

Sam's POV

To be honest with you, I was surprised. I was surprised to see Quinn so happy at lunch, and see her stand so bold in front of everyone with the transfer students. I had wanted to talk to them, because I know how hard it is to be a new kid at this school. But since they were busy talking and laughing at lunch, I decided against it. Then I got a bigger surprise when I actually looked at the girl Ginny in the face. Damn that girl's gorgeous.

Lauren's POV

I just hope those two know what they're getting themselves into. Show choir can be stupid at times, everybody is way too dramatic. Plus, I don't get why everyone dates everyone. You know what? They should make a TV show out of this!

Mr. Schue's POV

After Quinn introduced Ginny and Draco I said, "All right guys, let's welcome our new members of the New Dire-" but Mercedes interrupted me.

"Oh hell to the naw Mr. Schue, I had to audition, so we should be able to at least hear them sing before they join." Mercedes said, while everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"All right then, Ginny you can go first." I said, and stood back and watched her perform.

_I'm a new soul  
>I came to this strange world<br>Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take  
>But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear<br>Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_La, la, la, la (21x)  
>La, la, la, la (21x)<em>

_See I'm a young soul in this very strange world  
>Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout what is true and fake<br>But why all this hate? try to communicate  
>Finding trust and love is not always easy to make<em>

_La, la, la, la (21x)  
>La, la, la, la (21x)<br>This is a happy end  
>Cause you don't understand<br>Everything you have done  
>Why's everything so wrong<em>

_This is a happy end  
>Come and give me your hand<br>I'll take you far away_

_I'm a new soul  
>I came to this strange world<br>Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take  
>But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear<br>Finding myself making every possible mistake_

_New soul... (la, la, la, la,...)  
>In this very strange world...<br>Every possible mistake  
>Possible mistake<br>Every possible mistake  
>Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes...<em>

Wow, I thought to myself. This kid's got talent. She has a beautiful voice and New Soul by Yael Naim really brought it out. I hoped that that kid Draco would be really good too.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor<br>'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
>I'm wearing all my favorite<br>Brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<br>Ye, ye  
>Cause it goes on and on and on<br>And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<em>

_I came to move, move, move, move  
>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<br>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
>Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do<em>

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on  
>And it goes on and on and on<em>

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<em>

_I'm gonna take it all like,  
>I'm gonna be the last one standing,<br>I'm alone and all I  
>I'm gonna be the last one landing<br>'Cause I, I, I Believe it  
>And I, I, I<br>I just want it all, I just want it all  
>I'm gonna put my hands in the air<br>Hands in the air  
>Put your hands in the air<em>

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<em>

By the end of the song, everyone one was laughing and dancing along to the song. Mike and Draco had some sort of a dance off which they tied on. Draco's version of Dynamite by Taio Cruz was great.

"Alright guys, I think we can say that these two are now a part of the glee club." I said, everyone nodded in agreement.

**That's another chapter. I'm not sure if I portrayed all the characters right. Please comment and tell me!**


	5. Night Time Ramblings

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I would like to dedicate this chapter to DZ, RB, and RLD. You guys rock!**

Chapter Five

Rachael's POV

Ginny and Draco walked in looking tired, worn, yet somehow happy. I guess the first day of high school can do that to you.

"Hey guys, how was the first day of high school?" I asked them, while handing them some water.

"It was great! We met a bunch of nice kids in the Glee Club! Also, there was this really nice girl named Quinn that I feel bad for." Ginny replied taking a sip of the water.

"That's interesting." I said nodding my head.

"Glee club on the first day? Isn't that like, social suicide though?" a voice asked behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, this is my little sister Roopa. Please forgive her if she ever acts blunt or sarcastic." I said while shoving her in front of me.

Roopa has brownish blackish hair. She has the same colored eyes as me, although her skin is tanner.

"I'm only a year younger. When she says sarcastic and blunt she means witty and awesome." Roopa said nonchalantly.

"Roopa, that's an interesting name. It sounds Indian." Draco said, taking a sip of water.

"Oh yeah, my dad chose an Indian name because I was conceived in India." She said nonchalantly. The water shot out of Draco's mouth in a rather unruly fashion.

"You're bad at spewing water out of your mouth after hearing something disgusting. They do it way better on those comedy shows muggles watch." Roopa said.

/

I was working on my homework when my Dad's face appeared on the page of the book I was reading.

"Whoa Dad, you scared me!" I exclaimed, putting my hand over my heart.

"Sorry sweetie. I've been really, really busy recently. Heck, I haven't even met the kids that are staying here. But right now, I need to talk to you." He said, then his face disappeared.

"Now I know where Roopa got to be so dramatic." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Roopa yelled from her bedroom. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my Dad's study.

I found my Dad sitting in his armchair staring at the fireplace. Roopa was sitting right next to him, practically doing the same thing.

"There you are Rachael. I summoned you and Roopa because I need to tell you something." He said, and there was a dramatic pause.

"You didn't run over another muggle did you Daddy? I mean it took weeks last time to cover it up an-" Roopa began, but my Dad put his hand up for silence.

"No Roopa, I didn't run over another muggle. I've decided to stop driving entirely. Anyway, let's get back on track. I visited my doctor yesterday. I have a disease. A few years back I was hit with a spell that hit a part of my nervous system that is very weak. I thought nothing of it back then, but it began slowly killing me. Girls, I'm sorry but I only have three years max to live."He said in a solemn tone.

I felt like I was underwater. First Mom died and now Dad was going to as well? I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

"I have a wish Rachael. Roopa is too young to fulfill it, but you can. I want to hold my grandbaby before I die." Dad said, staring me in the eyes.

The reality of the situation hit me. Dad was going to die. He wanted me to have kids in the next three years.

"But I'm only 16 Dad! I can't get married at this young age! My life will be ruined!" I protested.

"Rachael Deptula, I have left most of my fortune with you. You will be able to live happily. Just find a special guy for my ok?" Dad said.

"Hold on for just a minute. Does this mean I only get a tiny share of your wealth? You know what, fine. As long as I don't have to get myself pregnant in the next three years," Roopa said.

Trust Roopa to ruin a situation like this. Even though it wasn't really funny, I was under so much stress, I burst out laughing.

Ginny's POV

Before I went to bed, I decided to floo to the burrow. Mom would probably want to know about how my day went and Dad would want to know what a muggle school is like. I got up and pinched a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

I stepped out of the fireplace and boom! Harry and Hermione are making out on the couch. What the hell? Why are they doing that here? I thought Hermione and my brother were dating?

"Uhmmm… This is awkward. What are you guys doing?" I asked, they immediately stopped and looked up at me.

"Oh god, this is embarrassing and awkward. Ron and I broke up, I couldn't handle anymore of his anger spasms. Then this sort of happened." Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ok then. I think I'll just come back another day then." I said slowly backing up into the fireplace again.

/

I lay in bed listening to the quiet night sounds outside. I was just mulling over the day's events. Boy, it was quite a day. First day of muggle school, slushie at 8 in the morning. Then I had met those crazy glee clubbers who have such dramatic lives. Lastly, I find two people who aren't in my family making out on my couch.

It had been tiring too. I soon fell asleep.

_I had a nightmare that night. It wasn't much different than the normal Voldemort nightmare, except this time all the Glee Clubbers, Roopa and Rachael, and Malfoy were in it. In my dream, everyone else that was just listed above was tied up behind me. I was in the middle of the room holding Tom Riddle's diary. Voldemort approached me, except his face was flickering between Riddle's face and Voldemort's face if you get my drift. _

_ "What do we have here?" He hissed stalking in a circle around me like I was his prey. "It's a little blood traitor." He spat at me his horrible snake walking next to him. "She will help my friend rise to power again. I am dead but he will kill in my name." Voldemort hissed with an evil cackle._

_ "Never," I managed to squeak out. Voldemort just laughed._

_ "Oh Ginny, you amuse me. You used to tell me everything. All your secrets, all your fears, all of it in that little diary you are holding. Join me, and confront your fate." Voldemort said, licking his lips._

_ "I said never!" I yelled at him, sounding a lot braver than I felt._

_ "You don't want to join me, how about your little friend Draco then?" He asked. Then with a flick of his wand Malfoy and I were in different spots._

_ "Draco, imagine the power, the fame! You could rule the world in my name! If you don't I'll punish you the way I punished your father! But if you join me, you will be rewarded for life!" Voldemort hissed circling around Malfoy. I saw the fear in Malfoy's eyes. I saw how he was disgusted and didn't want to join, yet didn't want to be punished._

_ "No Malfoy don't! What has he ever done for you or your family! Don't believe him."I screamed._

_ "Silence you insolent girl! Don't listen to her Draco." Voldemort said, flicking his wand at me. All of a sudden, I went mute._

_ Voldemort continued hissing promises at Malfoy. His eyes flickered back and forth between Voldemort and me…_

All of a sudden I woke up. I shot up in bed and listened to the sounds around me, breathing heavily. It had been a while since I had a Voldemort dream, so I thought they were done forever. I guess I was wrong.

Slowly, I creeped downstairs hoping I could get a drink of water. I found Malfoy sitting on the couch staring out into space. He too was wearing his nightclothes.

"Bad dreams as well huh?" I asked him, and he gave a start. When he saw it was me he relaxed a bit. Wordlessly, I sat down next to him and stared out into space as well. Even though I hated him with all my guts, I knew in this moment that didn't matter. We had just gotten out of a war, and we were enemies, but still in that moment, we were united through all the trauma, tears, and deaths.

"I have this dream that bloody reoccurs all the time. Bellatrix yells at me for not saving her, for helping you guys instead. Then she turns into he-who-must-not-be-named, who yells at me for not killing Dumbledore. The Death Eaters are surrounding him jeering at me. Then Voldemort kills my mom, then my dad, then Blaise, and then the dream ends when he's about to kill me." Malfoy whispered, which surprised me. Normally Malfoy would hide under his icy mask, making fun of people and pretending that he is invincible. But this moment right here, I can spot him without his mask, and the guy underneath is actually kind of nice.

I then told him about my dream, and we sat there in a moment of silence. We finally figured out a bit of the other person's pain during the war. I realized that even if he is an insufferable git, he did go through a lot.

"The war carried on to America too you know. The Dementors guarded America fiercely, and there was a free for all fight when a few Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban to here." Rachael said in a solemn tone. Roopa and Rachael both entered the room in their nightgowns.

"Mind if we join you?" Roopa asked, and we shook our heads no. They sat next to us and stared out into space as well. It was amazing really, now that I look back on it. Four teenagers from completely different surroundings brought together by pain, suffering, and one evil guy named Voldemort.

"Our mom died in this war. That's the reason why our dad is holed up in his study most of the time. He submerges himself in work. Now he's going to die soon too. I'll also have to get myself married then pregnant in the next three years." Rachael blurted out. I was surprised; she had been through and was going to go through quite a lot. I patted her on the back to comfort her.

Then Draco said the very thing I was thinking. "Boy, we're screwed up teenagers aren't we?"

**There, another chapter! I think I'll probably be able to do one more chapter before I have to leave for two weeks. I'll probably write a really, really long one. Thanks for all the feedback guys! Keep reviewing!**


	6. Drama, Drama, and More Drama

**This is probably the last chapter I'm going to write for a while, so I tried to make it as long as possible. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Six

Draco's POV

The days slowly but surely passed by. After that incident that night where Rachael, Roopa, the she weasel, and I had talked, the three girls just got even closer. Don't tell Rachael and Roopa I said that though. They prefer to be at one another's throats then to be friends and talk in peace. Moving on, the girl Weasley and I still hated one another even though I had let my guard down that night.

Glee Club was going great with the help of the marvelous Draco Malfoy. We were gearing up for Nationals which was going to happen in two weeks. Rachel and Finn were writing a love duet together that they were going to sing at Nationals. I wanted to punch Finn so badly because of that. You would too if you had seen the sad look on Quinn's face when she heard that piece of information.

Those two, Puck and Sam were pretty cool. I mean, we already had a lot in common. Puck loved sex, (I am the Slytherin Sex God after all) and Sam had blonde hair. It was actually pretty fun hanging out with those two.

Ginny had found out about Sam living in a motel room with his family. She insisted on babysitting his siblings and helping out when she could. I guess it was good for Sam, but for some weird reason, my stomach felt clenched whenever I thought of the she weasel with Sam.

It was on an ordinary seeming day when extraordinary things happened. Quinn had insisted that someone practice a song with her, the weasel was busy babysitting Sam's siblings so I volunteered.

I sat down in a chair and nodded at her to begin.

"Before I start singing, I just want to say that this one is for my parents. I just had to get it all out."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break the way you did  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
>I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>Not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<em>

_I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
>Every day of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

_Because of you  
>I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>Not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<em>

_I watched you die  
>I heard you cry<br>Every night in your sleep  
>I was so young<br>You should have known better than to lean on me  
>You never thought of anyone else<br>You just saw your pain  
>And now I cry<br>In the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<em>

_Because of you  
>I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
>Because of you<br>I don't know how to let anyone else in  
>Because of you<br>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid_

_Because of you  
><em>

"What do you think?"Quinn asked me, brushing a loose strand of hair back.

"So it's true, all the things your dad did to you." I said, standing up to walk towards her. She simply nodded.

I walk up towards her until our faces are inches apart. "I see a lot of myself in you. We both wear the ice mask, and not let anything bother us. We both break down and cry when there is no one else around us. Our parents didn't make all the right choices. I'm still learning how to be normal, but I have a piece of advice for you. You have to say what you're feeling or at least sing it." I said to her.

I did it more because I was caught in the moment than because I had any feelings for her. I kissed her. She kissed me back, except she was probably kissing more out of need than anything. She was a good kisser. She kissed with urgency and passion, making my whole body ache. Damn Hudson lost such a great kisser I thought.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Finn's voice rang out through the auditorium.

"Hi to you as well Hudson," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dude, not cool. I'll kill you later." He said back in an angry tone. I was beginning to get a little bit scared of him. I could take him on with magic, but we're not allowed to at school. Just then, Quinn stepped up to him.

"Finn, you lost the right to control me and stop me from kissing people when you dumped me. So back off, and mind your own business." Quinn hissed in a dangerous tone. Even Finn realized that he should do as told. He gave me one last warning glare before leaving the auditorium.

"Draco, I need to be left alone for a while. I have a new song picked out." Quinn said in a resigned tone wiping a tear away.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was still in love with Finn Hudson.

Ginny's POV

While all the drama between Draco, Quinn, and Finn was going on, I was babysitting Sam's siblings. After I had put Stevie and Stacie to bed and they were fast asleep was the time when it happened.

It was supposed to be an innocent kiss on the cheek goodbye to Sam. His head turned and instead of his cheek, I was kissing him full on the mouth. He kissed me back, very passionately. His kissing was sweet, just like him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he left a trail of kisses along my jaw. I looked into his eyes and saw all the lust. But something felt wrong. Images flashed in my mind. Harry with his green eyes, we had just broken up! Then for some reason, the ferret with those stormy gray eyes that always looked like they were brooding; the sharp pointy features and the silky blonde hair.

I pulled away. "I'm sorry Sam, I-I can't do this. I ha-have to go." I quickly fled the scene, with Sam's confused and sad face burned in my head.

Rachel's POV (Rachel Berry not Rachael Deptula)

I felt confident. I mean, more confident than usual. I had made a choice earlier, it hadn't been easy, but now I felt like it was the right one. I had changed, even I admit this. Last year, I wouldn't even have thought about doing what I had done, but then I did it. Oh gosh, that sounds so wrong.

"Alright guys, the reason I called you to the auditorium is because Quinn has a song she wants to sing. Go ahead Quinn." Mr. Schue said, nodding at Quinn to begin.

Quinn nodded at Brad the piano guy and she began.

She started out looking at the floor:

_Your fingertips across my skin  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind, images<br>You sang me Spanish lullabies  
>The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick<em>

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<br>_Here she looked up straight at Finn:_  
>Goodbye, my almost lover<br>Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
>I'm trying not to think about you<br>Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<br>_Here she stared out in the distance a smile playing on her lips_  
>We walked along a crowded street<br>You took my hand and danced with me in the shade  
>And when you left you kissed my lips<br>You told me you would never ever forget these images, no  
><em>Now, she turned to Sam with a pleading look in her eyes. They exchanged a conversation through a stare and slowly, he nodded. I think Sam had forgiven her._  
>Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy<br>I thought you'd want the same for me  
><em>Here she turned back to Finn:_  
>Goodbye, my almost lover<br>Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
>I'm trying not to think about you<br>Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<em>

_I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot try the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<em>

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>And I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy to walk  
>Right in and out of my life?<br>_A single tear slowly rolled down her face: _  
>Goodbye, my almost lover<br>Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
>I'm trying not to think about you<br>Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<em>

Quinn ran out of the auditorium tears streaming down her face. Finn left as well except in the opposite direction, the new kid Draco followed him.

"That was great, although I do wish she had stayed." Mr. Schue began but I wasn't listening. I ran out the direction Quinn went in the hopes of finding her.

I found her sitting in the bleachers staring out onto the football field. I approached her cautiously, because the last time I was alone with her, she had slapped me hard. It's true that we've evolved from that experience, but I still had a right to be wary.

"That was a great performance that you did back there." I said softly, sitting down next to her. She hastily wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I was going to sing Jar of Hearts, but you already did at the prom." Quinn said in a whisper. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think Almost Lover by the Fine Frenzy was good enough." I said to her in a genuine tone.

"So you're not mad at me for sing that song to Finn?"She asked me, in a disbelieving tone. I decided not to feel offended.

"No, it's fine, we broke up yesterday anyway. I needed to follow my dreams." I said, she just nodded.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_ I walked down the hallway and took a deep breath to calm myself down. You can do this, I thought to myself. Before I could change my mind, I pushed open the door and walked up to Finn._

_ "Finn, we need to talk." I said to him, he looked up at me and nodded._

_ "I was going to say that as well." He said and I sat down across from him._

_ "Finn, I thought it would be best to do this nice and early, before our relationship gets to its peak." I said, and then I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I was going to speak again, but he did first._

_ "Rachel, I've thought about this for awhile for now. I thought so hard I think my brain was about to explode. When you're with me, you go from the beautiful, awesome, kind star that I love to a jealous, paranoid, over controlling girl. All your flaws show when you're with me." Finn said in one breath. I tried not to feel offended, because I knew it was true. _

_ "Finn, I know. That's one of the reasons why I'm here right now. Finn, we're going to Nationals in two weeks. It's made me realize something. I don't belong in Lima. I belong in the big city, Broadway, I don't feel whole here. Don't get me wrong, I love you and everyone else, but I need to belong. I need to be in a place where everyone like me is. But Finn, you're a country boy. You're content here, and all the other country places. I need to follow my dream."I said sadly. Finn just nodded. I got up to leave and was just going out the door when he called me back._

_ "Rachel, before you leave and we part ways I want to say something. You'll always have a piece of my heart. Now go and shine brighter than a star."Finn said, and kissed me on top of my head one last time._

_ I quickly left the room before I did something stupid like cry._

_End of Flashback_

"I just feel like life is so unfair for me. In the movies, the unpopular girl always gets the guy. It always ends up with the popular cheerleader getting dumped. The unpopular girl and football guy then go off to live happily ever after. No one knows what happens to that cheerleader. No one even cares. That's the life I'm living right now."Quinn said, hanging her head low.

"Well, why don't you tell people more about this?"I asked, perplexed. I had just gotten a look into Quinn's life, and all of a sudden it didn't seem as good as I originally thought.

"I do want to, and I did. But then everyone gives me those sad stares, and I hate the pity party ok? It's even worse than the people who don't get my life."Quinn said, and I truly felt bad for her, even though I didn't show it.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but here goes nothing. You're going to have to suck it up, Quinn Fabray, and win that loser Finn Hudson back." I said, not believing that I just said that.

Quinn smiled and said, "When did you get so nice, Berry?"

Draco's POV

Well, after the song our little friend Quinn sang, Hudson ran out as fast as his awkward legs would carry him. I decided to take it on myself to follow him out. I did sort of help create the mess didn't I?

I found him sitting in his car, staring at the passenger seat. I decided to sit in the back.

"Look, I'm not the greatest at apologizes so you better listen to this. I'm sorry I kissed Fabray the other day."I said, wincing at the blow it left on my ego.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I blew up in your face that other day. I just felt so confused and jealous all of a sudden. Everything is just so confusing! I mean, I was the one who broke up with her, and I'm the one who has ended up not being able to move on." Finn said, and by now I was getting just a bit frustrated with the Neanderthal.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can't date anyone for at least two weeks after you break up with someone?"I asked him, giving a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, actually, someone has."Finn said.

_Beginning yet another flashback, Occlumency is so awesome This is Finn's head by the way, it's just me Draco sneaking a quick peek._

_ I felt so good, like I was on fire or something. Well maybe not that good. I had just asked Rachel Berry out again and everything felt like it was restored. Except for the fact that Quinn probably is still mad at me for breaking up with her. That'll hurt my kind boy image._

_ Just then, Puck and Sam approached me, not looking very happy. "Dude, what the hell did you do that for?"Puck asked me, him and Sam both advancing._

_ "What the hell did I do what for?"I asked, not because I was playing dumb, but because I was genuinely confused. I can't believe I just said genuinely. That's a pretty big word._

_ "You broke her heart, again, right after she told you she was proud of you. You want to know what she's doing right now. She's listening to Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes over and over again." Sam said in an angry voice._

_ "Guys, I didn't want to, but I realized I still love Rachel. It was like my heart was split in two. Seeing her with Jesse just got me to dump Quinn ok? Besides, she was probably just using me to win Prom Queen. Why the hell do you still care about her anyway Sam?"I said, voicing one of my biggest fears when I was with Quinn, about the Prom Queen part._

_ "She may have ripped my heart out and thrown it off a cliff, but that doesn't mean I still can't watch out for her. I will always care for Quinn no matter what." Sam said in a sentimental tone. Puck nodded in agreement._

_ "Awkward silence much? Besides, I'm going out with Rachel now." I said, immediately wishing I hadn't. Puck's face went pretty red, and Sam's mouth moved up and down without making a sound._

_ "Man, has anyone ever taught this guy dating etiquette? You can't go out with anyone for at least two weeks after you broke up with someone else." Puck said, shaking his head in disbelief._

_End of Flashback_

"Mate, I know things. You couldn't even imagine how many hours Quinn spent grieving. You hurt her pretty darn bad. She doesn't even like going to Glee anymore, because she'll have to see you with Rachel. She hates it when you sing with Rachel. You always look at Rachel with such passion, you never looked at her like that. She opened up to you, told you everything. She dropped her mask for you and only you. She only felt right when you were with her. That's why she got so mad when you stopped us from snogging. She had just gotten over you and then you popped yourself back into her life again." I said all at once, it left me panting.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that. I never meant to hurt her. When I was with Rachel I missed Quinn. When I was with Quinn I missed Rachel. Now I'm beginning to think I should have stuck with Quinn." Finn said, looking confused and surprised.

"That's a smart boy. Now what do you say, friends?" I asked him holding my hand out.

He took it and we shook.

**The song Quinn sang first was Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. For the second song, I couldn't decide between Behind These Hazel Eyes and Almost Lover, so that's why I mentioned the first one in a flashback. If you're in a Quinn mood, listen to that. That's my longest chapter yet. 3,255 words, impressive. Anyway, I won't be back for another two weeks, so it'll be about three weeks until I will post the next chapter. Until then, I hope this one satisfies you and please continue giving me those awesome reviews! **


	7. The Last Days Before Nationals

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I know that it has been a long time, I'm so sorry. I just got back from my trip a few days ago. I also had to watch the last ever Harry Potter Movie when it came into theaters. Who else thought it was the best one yet? Sorry I'm getting off topic. Here's the story!**

Chapter Seven

Quinn's POV (Warning: Slight Religious References)

I nervously clung to the steering wheel as I pulled into a parking space right next to a Honda SUV. This afternoon we would be boarding our flight to New York so I didn't have a lot of time. However, I had finished packing early, so I had decided to come here. I didn't think it was that great of an idea anymore. You see, I wasn't nervous about going to New York; I was actually scared of coming here. I looked up at the sign in front of me. It read, Lima Evangelical Church. That's right. I wasn't scared about New York; I was freaked about coming to my old church again.

There's something you should know. When my Dad found out that I was pregnant, he was so angry with me that he told the whole world. This included my church that I grew up in. I could never come back and face the judgmental looks and criticism until then.

Slowly and nervously, I came out of my car. My Mom had offered to come with me, but since I knew she had switched churches, I couldn't put that kind of torture on her. As I walked up to the front door of the church, I hung my head low and tried not to let anyone see me. It was a bad idea. I had arrived a little late, so most of the people had already found their seats. Almost immediately I heard people whisper and I could feel their eyes on me. I had almost made it to an empty seat when it happened.

I heard a whisper of my name and I looked up. A few seats ahead of me were two kids I used to babysit, Colton and Diana. They looked like they were about to run up to me, but their mom, Mrs. Shurpo held them back. Our eyes met for a second, a mere fleeting second, and I saw everything. She was disgusted and disappointed with me, and I was now a bad example, a thing to tell kids not to be when they grow older. The worst thing was, before the pregnancy, I had been a role model, straight A's, polite, sweet, and popular with all the moms. But now I was just a piece of scum in their system. They, like I had been once were full of pride. I felt bile and tears rise up so I ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

I stopped at the back of the church and clung to the white stone wall for support. I vomited into one of the bushes and popped a mint into my mouth. I wiped my eyes and hoped my mascara was still on. I was about to head back to my car and go home when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you need a tissue Quinn?" I heard a kind voice ask me. I whirled around and found myself face to face with the pastor. I looked into his eyes and felt surprised. Unlike all the other people in the church, I didn't see them accusing me. They just were kind, warm, and slightly worried, like they always were. Even when I was just a little kid.

"Thanks pastor, but I think I'm fine." I replied to his question. He looked over at the bush were I had vomited and sighed.

"It's them isn't it," he whispered. I just nodded.

"After I got pregnant and my Dad told everyone, people started judging me by that. All my past, the good girl, the one who always babysat their kids free of charge was wiped away. Suddenly, I became a menace, the bad example, the worst thing your kids could be. People look down on me. It's like I'm a piece of dirt in their way." I said.

"That's why, Quinn, you have to be stronger than ever. I want you to march back in there with your head held high. Show them that you can stand their alienation; show them your inner strength." The pastor urged me.

"What if I can't?" I asked, wiping my last tear away.

"I have to go inside now, but remember this. You can do anything if you set your mind on it. You also always have friends and God." He called out as he walked back inside.

I took a deep breath and straightened my Sunday clothes. I got up and slowly walked inside. I slipped into the empty back row just as they finished singing. I still felt people's eyes on me, but somehow this time I felt like it wasn't hurtful, it just was annoying. I knew now, that God was protecting me. Determinedly, I pulled out a bible and looked at my lap.

Suddenly, I felt two people slip in next to me. I put my hands at my side, and I felt two hands slip into mine. Sitting next to me were Draco and Ginny. I smiled discreetly, because I knew I had made two very good friends.

"Before we open up God's word, I would like to take a moment and let you all privately pray." The pastor said, bending his head down. That's what I did.

I thanked the Lord for Pastor Terrance, and the two people sitting next to me.

"Today we're going to talk about pride, the worst sin of all, and the sin of all sins. Pride is probably the most deadly of them all. It's that little voice in you, that you guys have all heard, the "it doesn't matter how good my kids are as long as they're better than yours." Pastor Terrance said, beginning his sermon.

I sat back and smiled.

Ginny's POV

"Well, we'll be going now, Rachael, Roopa, and Mr. Deptula. I think we will be back in about a week." Malfoy said rather awkwardly. He had always been bad at saying goodbye.

Wordlessly, I went up and hugged Rachael and Roopa. Roopa, for some strange reason had a weird look on her face.

"I have a really weird feeling that this is not going to go according to plan, and that I'll see you guys in less than a week." She said in a strange voice.

It was so creepy that I felt scared.

"Stop scaring them Roopa, you guys will floo us when you get the chance right?" Rachael asked.

"Yes," I said, stepping away and pulling my luggage.

"Bye," Mr. Deptula said waving as we walked away.

"Goodbye," we called back.

**I know that this chapter was more of a filler, sorry but I guarantee a bit of action and drama in the next chapter. I'm also sorry that this chapter was short. If you're not a Christian please forgive the religious references. I'm sorry, I just really, really wanted to put that in there. I also promise in the next chapter there will be more magic related stuff, and more characters involved. Bye for now,**

**Doggylover99 **


	8. New York

**I apologize for taking so long. You can yell at me if you want to. Seriously though, this is my personal favorite. Yeah, it's that good. For those of you that have been waiting for some magic, this is the chapter where you get your wish.**

Chapter Eight

Draco's POV

All the time, I look back on that moment and regret that I didn't have my guard up. If I had, just maybe, I would have stopped the evil things that followed. But what happened happened, and I can wish all I want but time is the only thing that will never change.

We had just landed and arrived at our hotel in New York. Everyone was tired and excited at the same time. Mr. Schuester was checking us in, and I was sitting a little bit apart from the glee club, thinking about the plane ride earlier.

It had completely freaked me out. I just couldn't grasp the idea of me sitting in a hunk of metal floating in the air. Doesn't that scare anyone else?

That's why I didn't see them until they were in front of me. At first I didn't recognize them. It had been a while since the huge Potter-Voldemort war. However, I can always recognize pure cowardly rotten evil. It was Malum Sordida and his minion, Yoder or Clark or something.

"Hello Draco, we've been looking everywhere for you." Malum Sordida said in a silky, oily, slimy voice. He was short, maybe five feet five inches. He had oily black hair and had olive colored skin. His eyes were the weirdest thing about him. When you looked into them for a long time, you feel like you're drowning in them or something. He was evil, completely on Voldemort's side. However, he is also a coward, he didn't get himself in the Potter-Voldemort war, and instead he sent a few of his minions in.

"What do you want Sordida?" I asked in a resigned tone.

He feigned surprise and hurt. "Not on friendly terms are we? Then again since you're hanging out with this filth, I wouldn't be surprised." He said gesturing towards the Glee Club.

Weasley saw him motioning and walked over to my side. "What's going on, and who's he?" she asked gesturing towards Sordida. Then I saw recognition in her eyes when she saw his minion. "You're the one who killed Remus Lupin aren't you?" She asked in a hate filled voice.

"Ah, yes. I did ask Clark to kill him. He wasn't a real werewolf. Greyback is what I call a real werewolf!" Sordida said pumping his fist.

"Ginny, please stay out of this," I said desperation evident in my voice. Naturally she ignored me.

"What do you want?" she asked Sordida.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I have been busy since the war. I collected all Voldemort's ashes myself." He held up a box with the dark mark on it. Ginny took a step back. "In Voldemort's name, and with a little donation from you, we can rule the world again. You don't even have to do any work. Just some gold galleons and I will leave you in peace. You need better company than this filth Mr. Malfoy." Sordida said, putting away the box.

"The dream," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"No. I will not donate any money to you. Crawl back under your hole and never appear in front of my face again!" I said with a lot more conviction than I felt.

"Very well," Sordida said beginning to walk out the hotel door. When he was almost away from earshot he said his final words, "You will pay for that Draco. We'll see what happens to your little friends." He looked over at the glee club and then was gone.

I sat down and moaned running my fingers through my hair. "What am I going to do?" I asked to Ginny.

"You're in luck ferret boy, I got a plan." Ginny replied with a mischievous smile.

Out of nowhere, Rachael popped out. She walked over to us and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Roopa popped up a half second after Rachael said that with a foamy mouth and a toothbrush. "Next time, call for me when I'm not brushing my teeth." She said foam coming out of her mouth. "I look like I have rabies."

Granger emerged out of the hotel lobby. "Ginny, it's been so long! Why are we here exactly?"

"Long story," Ginny said, as Potter popped into view.

He merely nodded at Ginny and she nodded back. It made me wonder what was up between those two.

Finally, Ron Weasley popped in front of Ginny's face still wearing wizard robes.

"Ron, I thought I told you to change!" Ginny said in an exasperated tone.

"I didn't know what I was supposed to change into; besides you caught me off guard!" He shot back.

"Here," Rachael said, handing him a Boston Red Sox shirt, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Ron murmured his thanks.

"This is great and all, but what are we doing here?" Potter asked looking bewildered.

It took a while but we explained, from why we were here, to the event that had just happened.

"So this is why we need you guys. Just the two of us alone can't protect them." Ginny said ushering to the Glee Club. "They don't know a thing."

"Wow. I can't believe Malfoy is so caring." Weasley said with a smirk.

"Malfoy can't believe how much of an idiot you are to wear that Boston Red Sox shirt." I said with an even bigger smirk.

"What's that supposed to-" Weasley began with red ears. But Ginny cut him off.

"I know you guys are happy to see one another but we have people to protect." Ginny said.

So that's how I ended up buying two more hotel rooms while everyone went upstairs to put defense spells around the Glee Club's hotel rooms. Our cover story for them coming was that they were also exchange students like us exploring New York City. I didn't think it was that good of a lie but Mr. Schuester bought it.

I spent a while fretting while everyone set up in their various rooms. It was all my fault. I thought rubbing my hands together. Maybe I should have just given Sordida the money. No, a different voice said in my head. Not giving him the money was the right thing to do. Everyone else is putting defense spells around the hotel. As long as the muggles don't sneak out of the hotel before Nationals, we should be fine. Oh I wish I knew.

_Later_

Rachael's POV

I was holding my wand and patrolling the hotel hallways when it happened. I was thinking about my Dad, so you could say I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

All of a sudden, I bumped into someone and dropped my wand. I murmured a sorry and bent down to pick up my wand. But he picked it up before me. There's this traditional manner in my family. Even Roopa (who may not be the most mannered person ever) follows this rule. What I'm trying to say is, if I hadn't been born into my family, I might not have done it.

I looked up straight into the most intense blue eyes I had seen in my whole life. He had blonde hair and looked fit and extremely hot, but that wasn't what I really noticed. It was those eyes. They were full of stuff a teenager should not have in their eyes; like sadness, pain, responsibility, and humility.

I finally remembered how to talk and said, "Thanks," as I took my wand from him. "I'm Rachael by the way, Rachael Deptula."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it, still a little bit dazed. "You must be one of those exchange students Draco talked about. I'm Sam," he said, "Sam Evans. Why do you have that stick?" he asked, pointing at my wand, with his eyes full of curiosity.

I felt at a loss for words. "Uh, it's uh, to remind me of my deceased mom?" I said half asking half saying. At least that was sort of true. For some reason, I really didn't feel like lying to this hot stranger.

He nodded and said, "Well, see you around Rachael."

I replied, "See you later," and then he was gone.

_In the Morning_

Quinn's POV

"Ugh, Quinn quit hogging the bathroom, I need to repencil my eyebrows on!" Santana exclaimed outside of the bathroom.

I opened the door. "It's all yours." I said in a nonchalant voice.

"Everybody else is already in the other room working." Santana said in a suspicious tone.

"Is Mr. Schue in there? I think, I'm going to tell him that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking off." I said in a devious voice.

"You can't do that. He'll have to suspend them." Brittany said looking confused as usual.

"Then goes our chances at Nationals, darn!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"You know what, we get it. You're pissed about Finn dumping your sweet ass. Get over it!" Santana said.

I could feel anger taking over my common sense. "I don't want to get over it ok?" I shouted.

"The only person that you're sabotaging here is yourself." Santana said flicking her hair back.

"I don't care about some stupid show choir competition!" I shouted, Brittany was starting to look really scared.

"Well you should, because this is the only chance that we have to actually feel good about ourselves." Santana said, I started to cry.

"Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls?" Santana and Brittany gave me the no duh face. "So why can't we have our dreams come true. She has her dreams come true, Tina has love, and Zizes hooks up." I said in a sad small tone. I sniffled and sat down on the hotel bed. Brittany and Santana sat on either side of me.

"I just wish someone could love me." I said really starting to cry now.

"I think I know what could help make you feel better." Santana said.

"I'm sorry Santana, but I'm not really that into that." I said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about a haircut." She said smiling. I knew I could always trust those two.

_Later_

Rachael's POV

I yawned loudly and stretched. Sunlight was streaming into my eyes. "That's strange," I thought. "In my room at home I'm on the other side."

"Get up Rachael," a voice said throwing a pillow at my face; the voice didn't sound like Roopa's. Then I remembered.

I got out of bed quickly, and looked at the clock. I groaned I had overslept by like 2 hours. It was already 10:30. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put on my makeup.

By the time I got back from breakfast, Roopa, Ginny, and Hermione were all in the hotel room. Hermione was reading the latest issue of Witch's Weekly, Roopa was writing something, and Ginny was just chilling.

"So what was the big thing you wanted to tell us last night?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah that. Why couldn't you guys have gotten up to listen to me?" I asked.

Roopa rolled her eyes. "It was three in the morning!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"That was because my night shift guarding the muggles was from 11 to 3!" I shot back.

"Hey, I was the one with the shift at 5 AM! At least you were awake!" Roopa replied back.

"Ladies, as much as I enjoy cat fights, we mustn't get distracted." Ginny said in a serious tone.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who's the expert at bat boogey hexes!" Hermione exclaimed all of a sudden.

The four of us looked at one another and burst into laughter.

"Seriously though," I said after a good five minutes. "I got something important. I bumped into this guy named Sam Evans and he was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my whole life." I said remembering the blue eyed stranger.

Ginny's demeanor suddenly got serious. "He's been through so much pain already, don't hurt him okay?" she asked looking slightly guilty.

I was about to reply when the door burst open. It was Draco. His hair was frizzled and he had a slightly madly guilty look in his eyes. "Sorry to disturb whatever you were doing, but there's something really serious going on. If you guys would follow me," he said motioning for us to quickly come. That's when I heard it.

_Like 3 minutes ago when the witches were still laughing their heads off_

Sam's POV

I was lounging in the hotel seat, thinking about the girl I had bumped into earlier. She was hot and mysterious, to say the least. But I was a bit wary. I had my heart broken twice in just Lima, with Ginny and Quinn. You could say I was a bit afraid of girls now.

However, this girl Rachael seemed different somehow. Not the kind of person who would break your heart. I knew I had to go for it. Before Lima, I had waited too long for a different girl and she had found a different lover. Yeah I knew I definitely had to go for it.

That was when a blur of crying Latino burst into the room. I had never seen Santana cry before, so I approached her warily like all the other glee kids were doing.

"Umm, what's wrong San? Where are Brittany and Quinn?" Finn asked. Santana sent him a murderous glare and he backed away.

The pit of my stomach seemed to drop and a chill rose in my spine. I had felt this once before when my brother Stevie was about to fall out of a tree. I knew what she was going to say before her mouth even moved.

She was sobbing so hard she got five words out, "Quinn,…, accident,…, may ,..,be,…,dead."

**That's the chapter. I know you probably want to hunt me out and kill me, but I just love cliffhangers. This one took me a while to write sorry. This chapter is dedicated to the real Rachael and Roopa, I love you guys. See real Roopa, wasn't pausing the show on Netflix to see Quinn and Finn together worth it?**


	9. At the Hospital

**Hey guys! Thank you puckleberryshipper326 for being the first to comment on my 8****th**** chapter! I'm glad someone out there is thinking about Samchael. I hope you guys weren't too mad at me for leaving at a cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee; harry potter, or any of the songs. **

Chapter Nine

Mr. Schuester's POV

We were all sitting in a huge bus that Draco had rented on the spot. The only sound was the girls' quiet sniffles and the radio. We were being driven to the hospital, and things weren't looking that wonderful. Quinn's mom wasn't reachable because she was at a meeting for the next two days. All of a sudden the driver for some reason turned the radio up. It was _If Today Was Your Last Day _by Nickelback. For some reason this song made my anger, frustration, and disappoint turn over my common sense.

"So what really happened Santana?" I asked. She looked up at me and sniffed.

"Quinn was depressed about Finn and to cheer her up Britt and I," she let out a sniffle with Finn looking supremely guilty, "decided to take her to a barber to cheer her up. When we were out of the hotel there was this red flash and a bang, and then she was on the ground, not moving." She said, wiping her nose.

"Santana, why didn't you remember that you guys weren't allowed to leave the hotel? Didn't I specifically say so?" I said, hating myself for not watching the kids better.

"Mr. Schue," Finn spoke up all of a second, "It's not her fault. She was just trying to cheer her up. It's my fault for breaking up with Quinn. Don't suspend them, suspend me." He said and I knew he actually meant it.

I sighed running my finger through my curly hair. "Guys, it's ok. It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone to that April Rhodes thing. I should have watched you guys. Let's see what we can do when we see her." I said as we pulled up into the hospital parking lot.

Everyone jumped out and ran to the hospital sign in desk. It was a lady with silver hair at the desk.

"We're here to see Quinn Fabray," I said. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, looking at the big group.

"Are you family?" she asked, Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, but we are the only ones who will be able to see her for a few days." I said hoping for the best.

"Very well, Quinn Fabray is in the Intensive Care Unit Room 127. Follow me please," she said as she began walking towards room 127.

All the kids were walking with bated breath and looked like they were in a dream. We were at Room 127 when Brittany burst out of the room.

"You guys are here, I don't know about Quinn, maybe the fairies will wake her up." She said in a hopeful voice.

"She should meet Luna," that kid Ron said under his breath.

"Let's go in and take a look at Quinn." I said. Everyone began walking towards the room when someone stepped into the doorway, blocking it.

It was a sleek looking man. He looked to be in his forties, with brown and graying hair, and a powerful looking tan. He reminded me of Dr. Carl Howell or Dustin Goolsby. Immediately, my fists clenched like a teenage boy.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to go in." He said all the while smiling with his lips and not his eyes. "You might cause commotion with so much of you. Maybe a few at a time would be better." The man said. "I'm Dr. Frigus by the way."

"What's wrong with Quinn?"Finn asked, fear in his voice.

"That's a good question. The truth is, we don't really know. If I were a kid, I would say it was magic. But of course, that's not real. Her problem is though. It's almost like she's awake on the inside, but asleep on the outside. We can move her body and make her sit up and do things, but we can't get her to be awake. Meanwhile, her insides are bruising for no apparent reason. We can't stop it. In a few days, she might be dead. Who knows? I need to go visit another patient, and take a coffee break. I'll let my nurses be the micro managers." Dr. Frigus said and was walking away when it hit him.

Santana charged at him like a bull, and only Puck, Sam, Finn, Mike, Draco, Harry Ron, and Zizes could hold her back. She began screaming at him in Spanish, "Soy de Lima Heights adyacentes! ¿Sabe lo que pasa allí? Es el lado equivocado de las pistas. Mejor arreglar Quinn, de lo contrario se sentirá la ira!" (Later Draco told me that she was basically threatening him about Lima Heights Adjacent and to fix Quinn. I didn't understand how he could possibly know that.)

Kurt's POV

I walked in nervously. Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Artie had already gone in to see Quinn. Tina and Mercedes had come out crying and Mike and Artie looked completely shell shocked.

It was a plain hospital room really. Just another hospital room in just another city. It had no sense of fashion at all, unless you count ugly green curtains and claustrophobic white walls as fashionable. The only source of beauty in the room was the blonde on the hospital bed.

The best way I could describe it is like this. It almost looked like she was sleeping really. There was a calm, peaceful expression on her face. However, sleeping people move, or at least breathe. It seemed like Quinn wasn't doing that. That was probably the creepiest thing.

I sat down next to her bedside. Dr. Frigus had said that on the inside, her body was still working, trying to heal up the bruising to no avail. On the outside though, now that I was closer, was like she was dead. Slowly, I stuck my hand out and poked her on the arm. Nothing happened. I grabbed the arm and raised up into the air. There was absolutely no resistance. This freaked me out, and I put the arm back down.

"Quinn, I hope you can hear me. Don't die ok? I've already lost my mom, I almost lost my Dad, and I can't lose another person. Fight whatever happened to you ok? Stay alive for me. Or at least stay alive for Finn. I think he realizes how important you are to him now. Curse his slow mind. Quinn, you're probably not going to remember this by the time you wake up, but we all love you." I said, feeling a little bit weird talking to a seemingly dead person.

I got up and sighed. As I was almost out of the room, I looked back one last time, at the beautiful girl lying motionless on the bed. I quickly walked out of the room blinking back the tears.

Lauren's POV

I watched as Kurt left the room. We were all sitting outside making small talk, while people went in one or two at a time. Mr. Schue motioned for me to go in, so I stood up taking a deep breath.

I just could not believe the Ice Queen had fallen. (Excuse my fantasy reference.) When Quinn and Finn ruled the school, they almost seemed immortal. I guess that just proves that nothing lasts forever.

"Hey Quinn," I said after I had gone into room 127. "I'm not a really sentimental person. I guess this is a sentimental moment though. I guess what I mean is that I'm sorry what happened to you. I'm sorry about the whole Lucy thing too. You know what I think? The two of us are similar in a way. When we both joined Glee Club we thought it was something stupid. At least, I knew show choir was a stupid idea. That's what I told Puckerman all that time ago. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that yes, I'm getting my hair dyed red in the summer." I said, smiling at the memories.

"Wake up Quinn." I said and walked out.

Rachel Berry's POV

I was surprised when Mr. Schue told me to go in to see Quinn after Zizes. Didn't he know all the drama that went between me, her, and Finn? I guess not. That Malfoy boy gave me a look, I felt like he was reading my mind or something. He seemed to find something that he approved of and looked away.

Once I got inside, I sat next to her hospital bed. I felt so awkward; I didn't know what to say. Everyone else in the glee club was at least sort of friends with her. We had such a long history, backstabbing, hating, feeling jealous, and acting as frienemies. I didn't know exactly if we were friends or not. It was just so complicated. I wondered if I should sing her something. I decided against it, I hadn't warmed up, and the nurses would probably get mad at me. I decided to just talk.

"Hey Quinn, it's me Rachel Berry. I know we're not exactly friends, but I'm pretty sure we're not enemies too. Maybe we are frienemies after all. I don't really know though, because we've stopped fighting over Finn. I guess if we're not fighting, then we're not necessarily not enemies, maybe not." I said all in a rush. Then I realized that I was babbling like Finn does. "Anyway, I hope you get better Quinn." I said.

Sam's POV

It had felt like forever before Mr. Schuester finally motioned for me to go in, after Rachel. I felt weird, maybe nervous, and maybe apprehensive. I rubbed my hands together as I went into the room.

One look at her and I knew then, that I would never ever really get over Quinn Fabray. However, the anger at her was gone now. I had in my own way, moved on. I would hurt whoever did this to her though.

I kneeled down next to her bed. "Hey Quinn, I know you probably won't hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway. I forgave you a long time ago. It always seemed like you were always guilty because you cheated on me or something. Try as I might, I'll never be able to stay mad at you for a long time. I need to thank you for helping out with my family, when Finn thought you were cheating. It was amazing of you to help me keep that secret while so much pressure was put on you. Thanks Quinn," I said. I got up and kissed her forehead one last time before walking out.

Puck's POV

"Wassup Quinn," I said as I walked into the hospital room. I immediately felt stupid. Who said wassup to a person who couldn't even respond? I was trying to keep my cool on the outside. Really though, on the inside, I was freaking out. I just didn't know how to react to all this.

"I'm not really the type of person that deals well in a moment like this. I'm the bad boy, not the bedside crier. So the truth is, I really don't know what to say right now. That's probably the most honest I can get. I guess the most I can probably manage is, you're awesome Fabray. Last year, you helped me man up. I've realized that I can't be a Lima loser my whole life. I gotta expand, hang out with some hot chicks in some other state. Thanks and get better Fabray." I said.

Finn's POV

The first thing I think I felt was in shock, like those guys on TV who lose their wife or something. I really could not believe it. Then the anger boiled up. I really wanted to punch whoever caused all this trouble to Quinn. Finally, the sadness and regret washed over me. I realized that it was all my fault. If I hadn't broken her heart all that time ago, maybe she would still be laughing and happy, in my arms.

All those emotions washed over me when I saw Quinn just laying there, not moving. My first instinct was to shake her, anything to get her to wake up. I decided against it though, because of the stern nurses walking in and out.

"I'm sorry Quinn," I said to her, hoping she would her me. "Why did I break up with you? I'm so stupid!" I felt the anger coming back again, but this time it was at me. "I need you Quinn." I whispered. "I'm just one of those stupid guys who don't realize what they have until it gets taken away from them." I said. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Please wake up soon."

Ginny's POV

After Finn came out looking like he was about to cry, Mr. Schue told Draco and I to go in to see Quinn. Malfoy didn't look so good. He was pale, even paler than usual and looking remorseful for once in his life. Seriously, I think that was the first time he felt guilt and regret.

"It's all my fault!" He said when we got inside. "I should have just killed Sordida or something. I knew from previous experience that he doesn't just walk away. Why did I forget that!" He was on an angry rampage know.

"It's ok," I soothed. "You know Malfoy, this is the first time I've seen a hint of your face not displaying the usual smugness. You're turning into a human!" I said in mock surprise.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said. But I could tell I had lightened the mood up a little.

"Quinn will wake up soon. I know it. Behind all her delicateness is a fighter." I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

Rachael Deptula's POV

Mr. Schue was going to take us all back to the hotel, when Roopa spoke up.

"Mr. Schue, can I go see Quinn?" she asked. Everyone looked confused. Roopa had that weird look on her face again; the one that she had on before Draco and Ginny left to New York.

"Sure go ahead," he said gesturing to the room. Roopa motioned for me to go with her.

When we got inside, she immediately felt for Quinn's pulse. Then she opened up one of Quinn's eyelids. "Uhh, Roopa what are you doing?" I asked feeling confused. She didn't answer me instead; she lifted up one of Quinn's hands.

She looked up excitedly. "I know what happened to her! Remember that spell Uncle Eddy got hit with during the war?" she asked. Then I realized what she was getting at. "This Quinn girl, she got hit by the very same spell!" "It's a rare one, but recently, the found out how to cure it! Uncle Eddy was released last week because they had cured him!" she said all at once, a smile on her face.

"You're right Roopa! We have to go tell Draco and Ginny and the others!" I said, both of us rushing out quickly.

Roopa walked up to Draco and whispered something in his ear. He immediately brightened up. "Mr. Schue," he called out. "We found a cure to Quinn!" he said.

Then all of us Wizards and Witches realized something. We would have to tell them who we really were in order for the St. Mungo's people to come without suspicion. We all gathered into a band instinctively.

"We need to tell you guys something first though." Ginny said. She took a deep breath and then began.

**That's all I'm going to write for this chapter! I hope it wasn't to full of sadness and drama. I'm sorry if the last few hundred words seemed rushed or of low quality; I was on a roll to finish it. This chapter is dedicated to fellowdaffodil. **


	10. Sam and Rachael

**Alright people, ready for the big confrontation that everyone's been waiting for? Or at least I've been waiting for. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about it!**

Chapter Ten

Sam's POV

_We're wizards. _The words seemed to echo around my head, never settling in the part of the brain that's conscious. I definitely thought that I had heard wrong. Wizards? There was no such thing. I looked around at everyone else, knowing that I heard wrong. But they were all staring at Draco dumbfounded and disbelieving.

Mr. Schue laughed. "Draco, I know you're trying to lighten the mood because of Quinn, but this is way too farfetched." He said.

Ginny said, "He's not joking, it's true. Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Rachael, Roopa, Hermione and I are all wizards and witches."

Mercedes crossed her arms across her chest, "Oh hell to the naw, it's impossible. Prove it." She said in an angry voice.

"Ok," Draco said waving his wand lazily. Suddenly a glass of wine appeared in my hand. I gasped and looked around and saw that everyone else had one too. "Is that good enough Mercedes?" Draco said with a smirk. She, like everyone else, just stared at the glass and at Draco.

"How did you do that? It's not possible to conjure food out of thin air!" Ron said. Draco smirked at him.

"My house elf always has a glass or two ready." He said, his smirk growing wider.

"It's not true. This is an illusion." Artie said, pointing at the glass.

"Dude, pretty sure illusions don't taste this good," Puck said. Everyone looked at him and saw that his glass was empty. He smacked his lips once and gave a slightly drunk smile.

Draco's face paled, and his smirk faded. "Muggles can't drink that! It's highly alcoholic; it's goblin wine from 1975!" He said, staring accusingly at Puck. Puck just burped and looked away.

"That's not good enough. We want more proof." Finn said, pointing at Draco. He seemed to have forgotten that he was holding a glass of wine, and it dropped and shattered.

"Repairo," Hermoine said lazily and the glass was in Finn's hands again; looking like it hadn't been shattered!

"This is really cool!" Brittany said. "Are there any dragons and mermaids in this world?" she asked.

That Potter guy nodded and said, "Trust me, there are dragons and even mermen. You don't want to upset those guys by the way." He shuddered. "I've had a bloody weird life."

"It's great that you guys want to learn about everything about us," Draco said in a bored, drawling voice. "But we should probably get Quinn to the real hospital. It's a good thing my father has the best doctor at St. Mungo's on his speed dial."

"He's gotten more caring over the past few months, but his awful boastful manner is still there." Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny gave her a tell-me-about-it look.

"I heard that," Draco said glaring at them. "I'll just pretend it was a compliment. You should be glad we've gone past the whole mudblood days." He said sneering.

Suddenly a doctor popped up with several nurses by his side. The Doctor nodded at Draco. "You called Mr. Malfoy?" The Doctor said in a slightly arrogant tone.

"Yes, she's a muggle in Room 127, hit by that spell that was the talk all over high society." Draco said. I had no idea what he meant by "high society", but I'm guessing that they are all probably rich and snobby, and wouldn't even let me in.

"Ahhh, I will be able to fix it immediately." The Doctor said nodding at Draco to leave. With a flash and a bang, we were all in the charter bus again.

"If you guys have any questions, now would be the time to ask." Ginny said, looking at all my fellow glee clubbers in various states of shock.

Rachael' POV

I was sitting alone on the bus when suddenly someone plopped down next to me. It was Sam. He flicked his hair back, Justin Bieber style and said in a nonchalant voice, "So you're a wizard huh?"

I could tell he was trying to act cool, but was actually freaking out on the inside. "Yeah, witch actually. Not that there's a huge difference between wizards and witches, except of course we're girls," I babbled myself. I winced at how bad that just sounded.

"So that's why you have that wand right?" He asked as I took it out.

"Yes and I was patrolling the hallways that night to keep guard. Draco told you about Sordida right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Can I borrow that wand for a while?" Sam asked pointing at my wand.

"Sure," I told him giving my wand to him.

Finn's POV

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue began, "I know you guys are all down because of Quinn, but Nationals is tomorrow, and we still don't have our song. If we use this time wisely and brainstorm songs to sing, we can win Nationals for Quinn."

We were back at the hotel and were all gathered in the main hotel room, even the magical peeps. I was sitting on the floor next to a little wizard meeting.

"Guys, I don't know about Nationals. It could be dangerous for them. What if Sordida is there?" Malfoy was saying to them.

"Would you relax? He couldn't do anything with a lot of people watching!" Ginny shot back at him.

Malfoy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked super stressed and worried; not at all like his usual smirky self. Ginny sighed, and then stood up.

"Ok ferret boy," she sighed and then held her arms out. "Come here." She said. Malfoy looked confused.

"Uhh, what exactly am I supposed to do?" He asked her in a slightly confused voice that people always say I use.

"Mother always says that when people are stressed or worried they should get a hug." She said in a bored voice. Malfoy inched forward and awkwardly hugged Ginny.

"Oh bloody hell; please don't tell me that the Slytherin sex god has never even hugged before." Harry said. Malfoy's face went completely pink.

Rachael's POV

I was sitting in the girl's hotel room alone reading a muggle newspaper, (what the hell is an ipad anyway?) when Draco walked in with a devious smile on his face. That smile usually leads to bad, bad things.

"Hey Rachael, this is for you." He said handing me a package. It was light and small, only big enough to probably fit a piece of paper in it. Malfoy left the room without another word.

I opened up the package. In it was a note with only a few words on it.

Rachael,

I have something of yours that I would like to give back.

-Sam

I smiled and stood up. I walked out of my room and into the Glee Club boy's room. It was empty except for a chair. On the chair, was my wand.

"Ok then," I said out loud. I walked up to it and took it. Suddenly I found myself sitting on the chair with my wand in my hand. "Stupid Malfoy," I muttered under my breath. "I can't believe he did a binding spell on me."

Just then, someone walked into the room. It was Sam with his guitar. I was about to begin talking when he started strumming his guitar and singing:

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some<em>

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<br>We're just one big family  
>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<em>

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours  
>And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear,<br>And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<br>I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<em>

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm yours<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's<br>No need to complicate cause our time is short this  
>Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours<em>

Draco of all people suddenly popped in and undid the binding spell. He gave thumbs up to Sam and then disappeared again.

"Wow," I said at a loss of words. "That was really good." I said still shocked.

He set his guitar down and walked up to me. He kneeled down into the proposal pose and said, "I've only known you for a very little bit Rachael. But to be honest, I think you're the one. So, will you go out with me?"

**That's that. I'm so pumped that Damien and Sam are going to get seven episodes! I got a feeling that this will be the best season yet. Oh yeah, and in case you haven't noticed, I changed the title to When Wizards went to McKinley.**


	11. Nationals

**Hey people! I'm sorry that it took a while to get out. I wasn't quite sure how to start it. Anyway, thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed and story alerted this story! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

Sam's POV

I waited with bated breath for Rachael's reaction. Suddenly, I felt unsure of myself. Maybe I had approached her too soon; maybe she didn't like me back. But then my fears went away when her eyes light up and she shouted, "OMG, yes!"

I felt so relieved. I jumped up and did a little whoop. I was so happy that I didn't notice Roopa coming into the room in her bathrobe. "It's great that you guys are bonding even though you barely know one another, but will you keep the noise level down? A girl can't even get her beauty sleep these days!" She walked out of the room muttering about paper thin walls and horny teenagers.

I shared a look with Rachael and then I laughed.

Finn's POV

I paced back and forth rubbing my hands together. New Directions was going to go on stage in thirty minutes. You could say I was nervous, really nervous. I had a flame in my heart to win Nationals, and go home a champion. But I couldn't do that because both Rachel Berry and Mr. Schue were missing. Malfoy thought they had been taken by Sordida, but _I_ knew that that couldn't be true. There were too many people around.

Just then, Rachel burst into the room. She took two deep breaths then burst out, "I think Vocal Adrenaline is doing original songs! I talked to Sunshine," at this there was a loud outburst of you what's! But Rachel went on. "I don't think we should do original songs anymore." At this there were even more exclamations of what did she just say's. Everyone was going to start talking at once when Mr. Schue came in.

"She's right you know," Mr. Schue said nodding his head sagely. "I'm sorry guys, but it wouldn't make sense. First, the judges would think that we copied them, because Vocal Adrenaline has a high reputation. Secondly, I just found out that we need to sing three songs this year. It wouldn't make sense to have two originals and one that's not original. So unless you guys can write a song in less than thirty minutes, we're going to have to go with plan b.

"But Mr. Schue," I spoke up. "What is the third song that we're going to sing?"

Mr. Schue looked worried. He was about to say something when someone else entered the room.

"Don't worry, I have something planned." A feminine voice said, and everyone spun around. It was Quinn.

_Later_

It was five minutes 'til show time. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I noticed Rachel talking to Quinn. I couldn't help but to listen in.

"-that's why you should go first." Rachel said apparently after a long speech. She took a deep breath in.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, looking a bit confused. Rachel nodded at her. "Ok then." She said as she stepped out onto the stage as the curtain rose. She looked extremely beautiful then, the girl I had fallen in love with all that time ago.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

I watched as Quinn sang pearls and then stepped back while the audience clapped loudly. I gulped. Here we were at Nationals and I was going to sing a song I had only practiced a few times. That's why I hate Plan B's.

I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own<p>

I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<p>

One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<p>

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never<br>Never an honest word  
>And that was when I ruled the world<p>

It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become<p>

Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?<p>

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world<p>

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world<p>

I heard applause and that made me realize that it was over. I had sung at Nationals in New York City. I had lived what other people dreamed of and never got. I smiled as Rachel walked up to the stage. I guess she was going to live her dream too.

Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I'd try to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
>But something felt so wrong here<br>So I pray  
>I could breakaway<p>

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I loved<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
>Travel on a jet plane, far away<br>And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>I won't forget all the ones that I loved<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging 'round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<p>

Rachel smiled too as the audience clapped loudly and hooted. I was in a daze as the curtains closed and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachael Deptula, and Roopa rushed up to hug as and congratulate us. I walked like a zombie as everyone screamed and cheered as we walked off stage.

Dazes don't last forever though; and the thing that took me out of it was a nasty shock. I remember it as if it was yesterday; it still rings clear and loud in my head.

"Mr. Schue what did we place?" Mercedes had asked, smiling and hugging Kurt, while everyone crowded around the board.

"We didn't." Mr. Schue had muttered disbelievingly.

That's when Draco Malfoy had looked over at the judges taking a break and congratulating the other ten teams that placed. I remember how his eyes narrowed as he looked at one particular fat oily looking man with beady little eyes laughing and talking with the other judges. The other judges almost seemed to be in a trance. That's when it hit me. The anger boiled in my chest as my heart started pumping faster. Malfoy and I growled at the same time, "Sordida."

Songs: If I die young, Viva la Vida, Breakaway

**Did you guys watch the purple piano project? It reminded me of how much I love glee. That moment between Rachel and Kurt was just amazing! I was also shocked and then I was happy when I saw Lindsay as Harmony. Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and tell me!**


	12. Grey

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am. It's just that I had some computer and trust issues, so I've sneaked off to my friend's house to type this. **

**Draco: You heard her, we've got things to do, places to be.**

**Ginny: Just shut it you big fat git.**

**Draco: Oi, that hurt my feelings! Do not insult me because I have a delicate self-esteem.**

**Ginny: You know what? You're right. The only big you are is big-headed. You're still the same sulky skinny kid I knew in Hogwarts.**

**Me: Will you too just shut up and admit that you secretly love one another?**

**Ginny and Draco: Like that thing? In your dreams.**

**Me: It was worth a try.**

Chapter Twelve

Roopa's POV  
>When, the glee kids heard that they had gotten 12Th place, well it was a sad moment indeed. Draco Malfoy had even promised everyone that he would kill Sordida sooner or later. I don't even think he was joking, seriously. Anyway, the glee kids walked back silently, almost too silently. That's when it happened.<br>That guy, Ron, was walking down the streets when a bunch of New Yorkers started to attack him. They were screaming at him and he just looked really, really freaked out. That's when I noticed that all the New Yorkers were wearing Yankee stuff, while he was wearing his Boston Red Sox t-shirt.  
>Mentally cursing Rachael for her horrible prank, I ran over to him and the mob. "Hey people," I shouted, pointing into the distance. "Look at that bird! It has a marshmallow on it!" When everyone was looking away, I hurriedly did a spell on his shirt. When the mob realized that there was no bird, they turned back prepared to shout at him again, but then they saw the Yankees t-shirt.<br>"Wha-, bu-, wait, wait, wait... what?" A guy who seemed to be their leader asked.  
>"Real smooth dude. You told us this ginger was a Red Sucks fan." Another guy said, shaking his head. The others all nodded in agreement and they walked away shaking their heads.<br>Ron turned over to me and said, "Thank you Roopa. You saved me from bloody murder back there."  
>"Hey," I said. "It's fine. I'm just glad it wasn't me. If I died, the world wouldn't have any more humor in it. Get it? No? Ok." I said as I walked away leaving a very confused Ron behind.<br>Quinn's POV  
>I walked out of the bathroom door humming a show tune under my breath. 'Damn, I'm beginning to act like Rachel Berry.' I thought, and so I wasn't looking at where I was going and bumped into Finn.<br>"Sorry," I muttered and tried to get away as fast as possible. He grabbed my arm though, and pulled me back.  
>"Not so fast Fabray," He said smirking at me. "Have you been avoiding me?"<br>"Pshh, no." I said an octave higher than I normally speak. The truth was, I had been avoiding him. I had heard every word everyone had said at the hospital, and it made me really confused. I didn't know if I wanted to slap him, punch him, bitch him off, or kiss him senseless.  
>"Then what is it?" He asked in a curious voice. He was so ignorant sometimes.<br>"Not a good time Finn. I'm confused and want some alone time right now. See you around some time," I said as I walked away as quickly as I could. This time he let me go.  
>Santana's POV<br>If I'd believed in God, I would say that he was trying to keep us from going back to Lima. Originally, the plan was for us to go to Nationals and then go home in 3 days. However, with Quinn being hit by that spell, (I still can't believe that magic really exists) the St. Mungo doctors told us to stay an extra 2 days so she wouldn't have to fly before all the residue of magic left her. We stayed the extra two days, however when we were about to leave, or flight got canceled because of ongoing thunderstorms. The next flight to Lima wouldn't happen until all the thunderstorms ended, which didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.  
>While all this was going on, that Draco kid was acting very suspiciously. He kept looking at what looked like blueprints of an abandoned factory, and muttering to himself. He didn't utter an egotistical comment every 3 seconds and didn't hear anything that we told him. I decided to confront him.<p>

"Hey you," I called over to him. He was muttering to himself on the couch. "Pale boy."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What are you up to?" I asked walking over to him. He put a confused frown on his face.

"Nothing," He muttered unconvincingly.

"Look boy. I know things. Don't try to lie to me. I know every single thing ok?" I said on a roll.

I could see he was trying to gain his old swagger back. "Yeah," He smirked. "Prove it."

"Ok. Puck has sex with every other cheerleader every other Wednesday in Figgin's closet in his office. Sam and Rachael just screwed each other for the first time last night from the way they keep shooting embarrassed glances at one another." Sam and Rachael glanced guiltily at one another.

"Wait seriously?" Roopa asked a grin slowly growing on her face. "I thought you were the perfect type of goody two shoes that waits 'til marriage. Wasn't that why you broke jerk face's heart?"

"Oh just shut up." Rachael said her face turning red.

"Anyway, Tina is getting annoyed with Mike for not taking her anywhere without his mom as a chaperone. Mercedes wants someone to love. Kurt would rather have Blaine as company then all of us. Mr. Schue's first kiss was a gay guy seizing his face and kissing him. You happy now Malfoy?" I said really quickly.

"Uhhh," he said. "Fine. I'm plotting to get Sordida back. I know the general location of him, but I still need the muggle blueprints and things. I think I'm going in there tomorrow night."

"Well we better start planning soon." Ginny said standing up and clapping her hands together.

"No way. None of you guys are going." Draco said shaking his head.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes said suddenly. "You idiot skinny white boy. Can't you see that no one's going to let you go in there alone?"

"Actually," that Ron kid started, "I wouldn't mind if he got killed."

"Shut up Ron." Ginny said. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are going no where without us."

"Fine. I really need those blue prints though." He said frowning. Then he seemed to come to a realization. "Never mind," as a popping noise sounded.

Everybody else besides Malfoy and I let out a small gasp. A guy with blonde hair, brown eyes, thick eyebrows, and a permanent looking knowing smirk had popped up out of nowhere. He was wearing what looked like robes and a weird hat. It must have been wizard clothes.

"You called Draco," he said still wearing that smirk while looking around the room. "Nice company you keep by the way."

That Harry guy who seemed to have gained his voice said, "Nott?" in a incredulous voice.

"Nice to see you too Potter," Nott said giving a fake bow.

Another pop sounded and a hot looking muscular black guy stood up. "Hey Draco and Theo. What's up?"

"Ok seriously? What is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott doing here?" Ginny said seeming to regain her voice.

"I have friends too you know. I was only a prat to the people I didn't like at Hogwarts." Draco said.

"I got those blueprints you wanted." Theodore Nott said pulling out some papers.

"Sordida huh?" Blaise Zabini asked. "So now we're actively going against death eaters? I always thought we were secretly defying our fathers' and Voldy's will."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said with a frown.

"You think we were choosing to play for the death eater's?" Nott asked. "Draco was lucky enough. If he defied their will he would get a chance to live. But us though we would be killed if we didn't join."

"So you're really a good guy?" Ginny asked with a frown that matched her brother's.

Nott laughed softly. "So naïve sometimes. There is no black and white; only grey."

**That's it for that chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible! I didn't edit this, so I'm sorry if it's completely horrible.**


End file.
